A dye-sensitized solar cell has attracted attention as a photoelectric conversion element since it is inexpensive and high photoelectric conversion efficiency is obtained therefrom, and various developments have been conducted with regard to the dye-sensitized solar cell.
A dye-sensitized solar cell is generally equipped with a conductive substrate, a counter substrate such as a counter electrode, an electrolyte disposed between the conductive substrate and the counter substrate, and a sealing portion to connect the conductive substrate and the counter substrate.
As such a dye-sensitized solar cell, for example, a photoelectric conversion device disclosed in the following Patent Document 1 is known. In the following Patent Document 1, it is described that the sealing portion constituting the photoelectric conversion device is equipped with an inorganic sealing portion which is fixed to the conductive substrate of a working electrode and constituted by an inorganic material and a resin sealing portion which connects the counter electrode and the inorganic sealing portion and is constituted by a resin material, and it has been proposed that the time-dependent change of the photoelectric conversion efficiency is sufficiently suppressed by the photoelectric conversion device having such a sealing portion.